parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue and Friends Meet Dora's Pirate Adventure Part 8
'Transcript' *Dora: We Need to Find Treasure Island!, Donde Estan Treasure Island? *Steve: Right There! *Dora: Si!, Ahi Esta! *Pirate Parrot: (Squawks), You're On Your Way to Treasure Island!, Well Done, Lads and Lassies!, But Here's A Little Tip for You from A Salty Old Sea Bird!, (Squawks), On Your Way to Treasure Island, You Have to Watch Out for The Big Bad Rocks! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: The Big Bad Rocks! *(Song Starts) *Pirate Parrot: (Singing) The Big Bad Rocks are Big and Bad!, So Listen!, Here's The Deal!, When You See A Big Bad Rock, Yell "Rock!", Then Isa Will Turn The Wheel! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Then Isa Will Turn The Wheel? *Pirate Parrot: (Singing) Then Isa Will Turn The Wheel! *(Song Ends) *Steve: We Need Your Help! *Dora: If You See The Big Bad Rocks, Yell "Rocks!" *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: The Big Bad Rocks! *Steve: We Have to Tell Isa to Turn The Wheel!, To Steer Away from The Rocks! *Dora: Turn The Wheel With Us and Sing! *(Song Starts) *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: (Singing) Isa, Turn The Wheel!, Turn The Wheel, Isa!, Isa, Turn The Wheel!, Turn The Wheel, Isa! *Blue: (Barks Sing It With Us!) *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: (Singing) Isa, Turn The Wheel!, Turn The Wheel, Isa!, Isa, Turn The Wheel!, Turn The Wheel, Isa! *Isa: Huh?, I Can't Hear You! *Dora: Louder! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: (Singing) Isa, Turn The Wheel!, Turn The Wheel, Isa!, Isa, Turn The Wheel!, Turn The Wheel, Isa! *Isa: (Singing) I'm Turning The Wheel!, I'm Turning The Wheel!, I'm Turning The Wheel! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Yay! *Steve: Keep Looking for Big Bad Rocks! *Dora: If You See More Rocks, Say "Rocks!" *Steve: Isa's Gotta Turn The Wheel Again! *Dora: Turn The Wheel and Sing! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: (Singing) Isa, Turn The Wheel!, Turn The Wheel, Isa!, Isa, Turn The Wheel!, Turn The Wheel, Isa! *Isa: (Singing) I'm Turning The Wheel!, I'm Turning The Wheel!, I'm Turning The Wheel! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Yay! *Pirate Parrot: (Squawking), Ah!, You Made It Past The Big Bad Rocks!, But You Also Don't Wanna Go Over..., The Water Fall! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: The Water Fall? *Pirate Parrot: The Water Fall! *Dora: If You See The Water Fall, Yell "Water Fall!" *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: The Water Fall! *Isa: Uh-Oh!, I Better Turn The Wheel! *(Wheel Breaks) *Isa: Dora!, Steve!, The Wheel Broke! *Steve: We Need To Fix The Wheel Fast! *Dora: I Need Your Help!, Will You Check My Backpack for Something We Can Use to Fix The Wheel?, To Say Backpack in Spanish, We Say "Mochilla!", Can You Say "Mochilla?", Great! *Steve: Say "Mochilla!" *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Louder!, "Mochilla!" *Backpack: Sing Mochilla With Me! *(Song Starts) *Backpack: (Singing) Mochilla, Mochilla!, Mochilla, Mochilla!, Viene Con Todas Tus Cosas, Todos La Triago Aqui!, Todos Lo Que Necesites, Lluevo Dentro La Mi!, Mochilla, Mochilla!, Mochilla, Mochilla!, Si! *(Song Ends) *Backpack: Rapido!, Dora and Steve Need Something to Stick The Wheel Back Together!, Donde Estan Sticky Tape? *(Click) *Backpack: Si!, Ahi Esta!, Muy Bien!, (Singing) Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum Yum!, Delicioso! *(Dora Tapes The Wheel) *Dora: We're About to Go Over The Water Fall! *Pail: Turn The Wheel and Sing! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: (Singing) Isa, Turn The Wheel!, Turn The Wheel, Isa!, Isa, Turn The Wheel!, Turn The Wheel, Isa! *Isa: (Singing) I'm Turning The Wheel!, I'm Turning The Wheel!, I'm Turning The Wheel! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Yay! *Boots and Isa: Whoo!, That Was Close! *Blue: (Barks Thanks for Helping Us, Dora!) *Dora: De Nada! *(Blue and Dora Hugging) *Steve: Come On! *Dora: Vamonos!, Let's Go to Treasure Island and Get Our Costumes Back! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Yay!, Whee! *Steve: We Made It to Treasure Island! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Yay! *Blue and Baby Jaguar: (Bark and Meow) *(Sneaky Sounds) *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Uh-Oh! *Dora: Oh No!, That Sounds Like Swiper the Fox! *Shovel: Swiper's Gonna Try and Swipe The Treasure Chest! *Dora: If You See Swiper, Say Swiper! *(Swiper appears) *Dora: You See Swiper? *Steve: Where? *Slippery: (Gasps), There He Is! *Swiper: Surprise! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Swiper! *Dora: Everytime You See Swiper, Yell, "Swiper!" *(Song Starts) *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Swiper!, Swiper!, Swiper!, Swiper! *Dora: (Singing) We're All Looking for Swiper! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Swiper! *Steve: (Singing) Swiper's Really Quick! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Swiper! *Diego: (Singing) But We Know How to Stop Him! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Swiper! *Tickety: (Singing) Cause We All Know The Trick! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Swiper! *Mailbox: (Singing) As Soon as Swiper Charges! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: Swiper! *Dora: (Singing) Don't Forget to Sing! *Sidetable: Here He Comes! *Steve: Sing It With Us! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues: (Singing) Swiper, No Swiping!, Swiper, No Swiping!, Swiper, No Swiping! *Swiper: (Singing) Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh!, Oh Man! *(Song Ends) *(Swiper Snaps His Thumb) *Dora: Thanks for Helping Us Stop Swiper! *Dora the Explorer and Blue's Clues Characters: (Cheering) Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora's Pirate Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Parts Category:Transcripts